Laboratory Basement
の ! の に がある!? |Rōmaji title =Seru Tanjō no Himitsu! Kenkyūjo no Chika ni Nani ga Aru!? |Literal title =The Secret of Cell's Birth! What Lies Below the Laboratory?! |Number = 145 |Saga = Imperfect Cell Saga |Manga = Son Goku Awakens |Airdate = June 24, 1992 |English Airdate = October 11, 2000 |Previous = Piccolo's Folly |Next = Our Hero Awakes }} の ! の に がある!?|Seru Tanjō no Himitsu! Kenkyūjo no Chika ni Nani ga Aru!?|lit. "The Secret of Cell's Birth! What Lies Below the Laboratory?!"}} is the sixth episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the one hundred forty-fifth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 24, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 11, 2000. Summary Future Trunks and Krillin decide to let Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Vegeta try to find Cell while they fly to the ruins of Dr. Gero's Laboratory. They plan to search the debris and smoldering rubble to try and find the subterranean chamber where Present Cell in his larval form is growing under care of Dr. Gero's Supercomputer. After using Energy Wave attacks to blow up the rubble of Dr. Gero's lab, Future Trunks and Krillin discover a ladder leading straight into the ground. They slowly float down and head into the chamber. Meanwhile, back at Kame House, Goku just keeps on getting better and better as he overcomes the Heart Virus and pulls through. He is not fully rested, however, and needs to stay in bed a bit longer. Gohan continues his training on the island but when he notices his mother approaching, he quickly gets changed and pretends to get back to studying which makes her proud of what her son will grow up to be. Cell is also having a "snack", with the Nicky Town populace as the main course. Sensing that he is nearby, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan rush to his location however Cell sensing their approach hides on a building as the duo become frustrated having lost track of him yet again. Back at the lab, Krillin is getting ready to blast everything in the area, but Future Trunks warns him not to, and takes a quick look around the lab, discovering the plans for Android 17. In hope of using the plans to find the technological terror's weak spot, they take them and begin to blow up the lab, first destroying various machines, the super computer, and finally, the Cell embryo, firing a double blast together. As they flee from the exploding lab, Future Trunks gives the plans to Krillin, and they agree to split up, Future Trunks going off to train with his father, Vegeta, and Krillin going off to show Bulma the Android plans, in the hope that it could be used to deactivate them. Major Events *Future Trunks and Krillin destroy Dr. Gero's Supercomputer, kill Present Cell, and find the plans to Android 17. *Cell absorbs the population of Nicky Town. Appearances Characters Locations *Ginger Town *Kame House *Northern Mountains **Dr. Gero's Laboratory *Nicky Town *Capsule Corporation *Mount Paozu Objects *Dr. Gero's Supercomputer Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Yamcha Meets Droids" - When Krillin and Future Trunks find Dr. Gero's lab. *"Cell at Carnival" - When Imperfect Cell absorbs some people at a carnival. Differences from the manga *Gohan training at Kame House but then pretending to study as his mother comes outside to give him some juice is exclusive to the anime. *Piccolo and Tien Shinhan arriving at the location of the absorbed Battle Ball Team players is exclusive to the anime. *Android 16, 17 and 18 arriving at Mount Paozu in their van is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the plans that Future Trunks finds in Gero's lab, he says one of them is for a gas powered toaster oven. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 145 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 145 (BDZ) pt-br:O esconderijo secreto do laboratório do Dr. Gero! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 145 it:Ritorno al Laboratorio del Dottor Gelo Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z